


A Long Time Coming

by Sherlock1110



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU - Dom/sub, Anal Fingering, Anal lock, BDSM, Consensual, Discipline, Dom Ianto, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gun play, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Jack, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 'Out Of Time' Ianto decides Jack's self preservation needs some assistance. Set in a universe where Dom/sub relationships are seen as fairly normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

It was the day after Jack had gone in search for John and Ianto was sat in Jack's office waiting his return. He came in soaking wet and looking shattered.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, he looked as if he had been completely wiped out by more than just the weather. 

"You need a new car," was his response. 

"Oh great." He could guess why, John had taken it for a reason, after all. 

"Pick one. Torchwood will pay." He pointed absently at the computer.

"Right," he said, but frankly the car was the least of his worries. "What happened to you though?"

Jack had sat with John until 3 a.m., dying numerous times in between, completely lost in thought, though what thoughts they were, Jack couldn't place them. 

"Nothing special. I um… Found him too late."

Ianto pulled his PDA out from his suit pocket and showed Jack that the SUV had been stationed in the same place since last night and only moved when it returned to the garage under the hub minutes ago. 

"Ok, so I didn't find him too late. But you should have seen him Ianto, there was no talking him out of it and even if I had this time, he would have just waited until we turned our backs and done it anyway."

"So what did you do?"

Jack ducked his head. "I sat with him. It's not like there's a manual for this sort of thing!" He added at Ianto's look of equal shock and horror.

"How long did you sit with him?" Ianto's PDA confirmed he was telling the truth it would also confirm whether Jack lied now or not. 

"Until about half an hour ago."

The archivist nodded once. "And you didn't think about what you would do to yourself?"

"It's not like that's important." Jack had a deep frown across his face, as if he genuinely couldn't believe where Ianto was coming from, suggesting anything different. 

"Look, Jack… you may have confided in me about not dying, but that does not mean you should push it!"

"I'm stuck like this, Yan, there's nothing that could kill me, believe me I've tried them all."

"You don't know that for sure! You said the Doctor would know what to do."

"Even if he can fix me, do I really want to be fixed?"

"You still can't just kill yourself when you please!"

Jack's temper changed immediately and he snarled at the younger man. "Go away, Ianto, I'm not in the mood for this."

"No, you never are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled after him. 

The younger man paused as he had his hand on the door. "What do you think? You think killing yourself and then just carrying on is ok…"

"It's not like I die permanently is it?" He snapped back.

"That's not the point! And you know it!"

Ianto opened the door and slammed it on his way out, sending a gust of wind through the office and blowing all the paperwork even further from order. 

The rest of the day saw Ianto outwardly avoiding Jack. He'd gone home angrily for a few hours this morning before daybreak, he had managed to get a few hours sleep before arriving at the hub just before the others came in. He had made Jack his morning coffee taken it into his office and left it on the desk without so much as a good morning and then he had stayed up in the tourist office. He ordered pizza for lunch and radioed Tosh when it came in saying it was on its way down to them. 

Over the last year or so, it was unusual for him not to join the rest of the team in the boardroom for lunch as he had started to become a bit more social around them, that was mainly due to Jack, but partly because he realised he actually enjoyed their company, even Owen's. Especially, without the knowledge of Lisa deep in the belly of their archives. But today he refused to sit up there with Jack and instead used his lunch break to look into getting a new car. 

After lunch, he went down to the archives passing Gwen, Owen and Tosh a coffee on his way through and then that was where he stayed for the rest of the afternoon, working through some files that hadn't been updated since the 70's. 

It was half 6 when Jack appeared at the doorway to his little office. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Ianto asked, without turning. They'd long since passed the time for formalities the only time he did was when he was mad with Jack, and the Captain knew it. 

"Ianto, come downstairs, we can discuss this over dinner."

"I didn't want to be with you at lunch why would I want to spend the evening with you? Sir?"

That made Jack flinch, his words had been cold, hard and well calculated. 

"Because we need to sort this out, Ianto."

"Do we, really?" He looked incredulously at his lover. 

"You can't hide from this for ever."

"I can hide from you though. Leave me alone Jack. I'm going to finish up here and then I'm going home." 

Jack sighed and stomped off back downstairs. 

Ianto finished typing the update on the report on the rift and put away all the folders in their correct spaces before heading up to the hub to find his coat. He should have thought ahead; should have planned. Shouldn't have put him in a situation where he would be back in the hub. 

As he picked up his jacket from his workstation, he heard crashes and thuds and yells from up in Jack's office. 

He probably thought Ianto was already gone. He was angry, very angry. He very rarely showed his anger in front of the younger man unless they were confronting a potentially hostile alien threat. Though Ianto could tell that now it was more than anger. It was like he was missing something, something that was falling apart from the way he was yelling. It wasn't the first time Ianto had noticed Jack drifting off. 

On the spot, he decided he would have to deal with this and he knew a way, he just hoped it was what the immortal Captain needed. 

He tried being as quiet as he could possibly be on the way up to Jack's office, although he didn't know why, he was still making as much noise as a bowling alley and no way could he have heard his approach. 

"You know, I think it's about time someone took control of you!" Ianto yelled slamming Jack's door open when he heard all the stuff on the desk crash to the floor. 

Jack looked up, startled at the interruption, he had been quite content kicking everything further out of disarray. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me."

"Go away Ianto."

"No!"

"Piss off before you piss me off even more."

"Make me!"

Jack glared at him. The glare that would knock an alien threat back without saying a word, however, Ianto wasn't scared of Jack, not by a long shot and he never would be again. 

"I thought you were going home?!" He snapped, for something to yell about. 

"You're so used to taking control of everyone and everything I think it's about time someone took charge of you." Ianto said, his tone strong but calm, completely ignoring the previous statement. "And I think it's about time someone looked after you," he finished quieter than before.

"I'm the Captain why would I want anyone in charge of me?"

"Because who does the Captain report to, Jack? Who does he answer to? Who's there to comfort him when things go wrong?"

"No-one," he whispered, but then more firmly; "and that's the way I like it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because deep down you need to give up control, don't you, Jack?"

Jack glanced up at him and Ianto realised his gaze had softened, remarkably so.

He stood up and walked around his desk stepping over his pile of clutter on the floor. 

"Ianto… I-"

"You need someone to pull the strings, your strings and let you just… let go."

He leant against the desk which was at an odd angle because one of the legs had been knocked out of place. 

"It's not that- its…" but Jack's argument was weak and it only helped to confirm the younger man's suspicions.

When he trailed off again, Ianto decided to test a theory.

The Welshman took a large step forward so he was sharing the same air as Jack and said one word as sternly as he could. "Kneel."

Jack dropped so fast it was like he was a puppet and his strings had been cut. All the energy bring mustered to keep him on his feet was just… gone. 

"I thought so. You're naturally submissive, aren't you, Jack?"

Jack dropped his head, he hadn't meant to fall to his knees. Something in him knew where Ianto had been going as he spoke to him and when he stepped increasingly closer he knew what he would say next, he hadn't, however, planned on obeying, it had just… sort of happened. The tone of Ianto's voice made no room for argument and he ignored the throb in his knees from where he had hit the floor so hard. 

"This could get very complicated very quickly Jack, do you understand that?"

He nodded, not moving his eyes from the floor. This felt so right. He couldn't remember ever feeling so right. 

"Ok, then. Let's give it a go."

Jack looked up, almost pleading, Ianto raised his hand to cup Jack's cheek.

"I should have done this a long time ago Jack, I saw the signs, you may not think they are obvious, but you know me, I read between the lines, but I didn't act, for that I'm sorry. But if this is going to work there needs to be some rules."

Jack nodded.

"Glad you agree, if you don't understand any of them or think them unfair you must intervene. Rule 1) From now on you answer to me and only me."

He nodded and dropped his head. 

"Try again."

He cleared his throat. "Ok."

Ianto grabbed his chin and made him meet his eye. "Try, 'yes, sir'." He was sure the term of address would sink in better with the 'Captain' he was an army man after all. 

Jack swallowed awkwardly, but didn't drop his gaze. However, that was more because he physically couldn't move his head rather than defiance. 

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now are you sure this is what you want, Jack?" He released him and took a step back, giving him the room to change his mind. "It's very sudden and it seems to have happened very fast."

He nodded. "Yes, sir," he repeated. He wanted to say nothing had ever felt more right, but he didn't know how. 

Ianto smiled at the soft purr of the Captain's voice. 

"You just want to be able to give up control, let someone else make the decisions…"

Jack met his eye and Ianto could tell how much he needed this. He was already starting to regret not doing this before. 

"2 more rules then. You are the Captain when we're at Torchwood. When work is done I am. However, if I see you losing it at work I will intervene, and I will be here to remind you of certain things you've obviously let slip." He picked up a few of the outstanding reports from the floor and waved them in Jack's face. 

"Yes, sir," he dropped his head, a soft blush creeping up his face. 

"2nd pick 2 safe words."

"What for?"

Ianto glared at him. "Sir?"

"You'd do well to remember that, now pick two safe words."

"Myfanwy."

"Another."

"TARDIS."

"Right, Myfanwy is if we're at work, you use it to talk to me. On your own, where no one else needs to know or if we're on a mission and your worried. TARDIS, is our safe word outside of work, I expect you to use it if you need to."

"I won't need to."

"What was that?"

"I mean, yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," it was slightly more confident this time. 

"Good," Ianto said again turning away from the Captain and picking up some of the things he'd thrown on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked fully expecting Ianto to make him do it.

"What I like, and you're not going to stop me, are you, Jack?"

"But-"

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. Respect, Jack. Yes, sir. No, sir. Thank you, sir. Not hard is it?"

"No, sir," he said quietly. 

"Go and kneel in the corner, nose to the wall. Hands behind your head," Ianto ordered, expecting Jack to argue with him. 

He was kind of right. Jack stood and stared, almost daring Ianto to make him, but there was a part of him that screamed 'help'. 

Sensing Jack's confusion Ianto placed his hand under Jack's chin applying pressure so he was forced to his feet. He then slowly rested his palm lightly around Jack's throat, almost on instinct the older man's hands flew around to grab the Welshman's wrist. Chuckling at his successful plan, Ianto spun Jack around by an arm and tugged it up so his wrist was between his shoulder blades. 

Jack grunted as the grip tightened and jerked him so he was face down.

"Ready to cooperate now?" Ianto's Welsh tone went straight to Jack's groin, he attempted a response but just squeaked. 

Ianto laughed. "I want an answer."

"Yes, sir," it was still more of a squeal than either of them was used to, but Ianto had gotten his response. 

"Walk." 

He controlled Jack with the position of his arm and pushed him so he was mere inches from the wall.

"Knees."

That flare of defiance was back and Ianto pushed his toe into the back of Jack's leg, forcing compliance. 

"While you're here, you're going to think about what happened this morning and why you reacted by trashing your office this way this evening while I think of a way to deal with you."

"Yes, sir," he said quietly,

Jack's thoughts drifted off. Had he done the right thing with John? He had, he couldn't let him do it on his own, and he was going to if he hadn't have stayed. He knew that if he was John he would have like to spend his last minutes not on his own, with one of the only people he knew now, in this time, in this world. It wasn't like he was a complete stranger when it came to dying alone in a different time away from home. It was slightly different now, he always came back, and Ianto tried to be there as much as possible. But that first time, when he was facing death by daleks, he was on his own, the Doctor doing God knows what and Rose at home. He'd died fighting, it made him happy, to know he'd helped the Doctor even minutely. So why was Ianto being like this? He hated to admit that this was helping, it was stupid, he knew, but knelt with his hands on his head in the corner of his own office, helped. A lot. He needed to be in this subspace, but he couldn't find himself in the level he needed to be in. He looked over his shoulder, completely lost in his own thoughts to realise that Ianto had finished tidying up the stuff on the floor and was now sat in his chair. 

"Did I say you could turn around?" Ianto asked sharply. 

He'd been sat watching the kneeling man for well over 10 minutes and was glad to see his muscles relaxing and his shoulders dropping slightly, in their raised position. 

Jack spun back to face the wall quickly.

The now-Dom got up and slowly walked towards the corner. The Captain braced himself, but still flinched when a hand grabbed a handful of his hair. He knew Ianto wouldn't properly hurt him and even if he did, it wouldn't matter… he briefly wondered what it would be like to hurt at Ianto's hand. Maybe one day he'd find out, even if he insisted it was 'safe, sane and consensual' or some other crap. 

He paused and thought that through and realised just how much control he was willing to give the younger man that was now tightening his grip. 

"I asked you a question," Ianto's breath on his ear made Jack shiver. 

He didn't speak, apart from the quiver that had run through his spine, he didn't respond at all. 

Ianto tugged. "You're thinking incredibly loudly."

Jack tried to shake his head to clear it, but realised he couldn't, Ianto pulled him back and he stumbled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, you told me to think."

"About what's happening here and what you did last night not everything but what happened today."

"You don't get it, Ianto," Jack growled. "Of course you don't get it, I don't understand why you even want to-"

"That's it!" Ianto snapped he grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt dragging him from the office and down towards the vault.

"No, Ianto, don't please!" Jack argued when he realised where they were heading; he didn't fancy being alone right now. However, he didn't outright fight him, but he didn't make it easier either. 

"What, you think because you say 'please' I'm going to let you off for thinking you're not worth my effort." 

He slammed his hand on one of the controls and the cell door slid open, Ianto dragged him in and shoved him to his knees in the cell, he grabbed one of Jacks wrists before he realised what had happened they were both cuffed behind him. The fact that he didn't struggle confirmed the amount of trust he was prepared to put in the younger man. 

"You don't move. You don't struggle, and you will make me come and get you before work in the morning otherwise the others might find it strange that I'm sat at your desk and you're cuffed in a cell."

"How?" Jack asked of the wall. 

"You'll talk to me. Willingly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

Jack waited for Ianto to slam the door and wriggled, testing the strength of the cuffs. They weren't strong, a weevil would laugh at them, in fact Jack was laughing at them. He clenched his fists and twisted slightly pulling one wrist free then the other. 

He smiled to himself scrambling to his feet and turning to the cell door. He hit it in frustration and went to pull his sleeve up to use his vortex manipulator to open the lock to find that it had gone. When had Ianto taken that? He hit the glass hard with his palm again and sighed. Maybe Ianto was right, of course he was right. Ianto tended to always be right, not like he'd ever admit it, but he did need this. Time alone never did him very good because there was always so many distractions, but right now in this bare cell… 

He sighed and dropped back to his knees, by the glass this time, trying to find the right headspace. He knew he would need to talk to Ianto sooner or later, he was fairly sure that his stubborn side would kick in and he really would leave him down here even if the others came in. He smacked his head on the glass and rested there, patience was never his strong point, 200 years waiting for a certain Time Lord was trying to encourage it though… if failing more than it was succeeding. 

Ianto appeared carrying a chair, the cell door opened and Ianto put the chair inside before locking the door again. 

He snatched the cuffs from Jack's hand and waved them threateningly at him. 

"I was about to put them back on, Ianto. I swear."

"Shut up Jack, I don't want to hear it." He sat on the chair and pointed to the floor in front of him.

"Ianto I-"

"What, Jack? If you want to lie and make things worse go for it."

Jack opened his mouth, but closed it again. Sighing, he dropped to his knees in front of Ianto. He pulled him over his lap and jerked his trousers down.

When Jack realised what Ianto was about to do he panicked. "Do I not get a warm up first?" He complained. 

"You're being punished Jack, why would I make it easier on you?"

Ianto began swatting over Jack's underpants, setting a pace he knew he'd be able to keep up for a while. There was no point in counting, for either of them, Ianto wasn't even sure how long this would last. It didn't take long for Jack to begin rubbing his fast growing erection into the archivist's leg.

"Enough!" Ianto snapped clipping him around the back of the head. "This is not for you to participate in."

Jack hit him back, more out of reflex than genuine lashing out. 

Ianto growled, a deep throaty growl. 

He stopped smacking Jack to bend down and pull both arms around behind him. Jack whined in frustration as he held both arms up his back with one hand and continued smacking him with the other. 

"Alright, Ianto, you've made your point I'm sorry, please, Ianto, I shouldn't have taken the cuffs off."

"No, you shouldn't have," Ianto agreed planting two harder swats on Jack's warming backside. "I'll make sure you can't next time." He paused slightly and Jack assumed he'd stopped, he automatically tried to stand up. "No, Jack! I'm getting annoyed with your insistent wiggling!" He snapped the cuffs over his wrists again and squeezed them tight enough to make Jack wince. Then a strip of leather was around Jack's neck and buckled at the back. Ianto hurriedly tied the leash to the cuffs to pull his arms up out of the way before he continued swatting. Jack whined at the new position; at the strain in his shoulders. The collar was one they used on the weevils when they needed to move them, it was strong but uncomfortable. 

"You knelt when I told you to Jack. You went to the corner when I told you to. You want this and I know you want this, but more importantly you need this, now shut up unless it is a sincere apology."

When Jack had eventually stopped struggling Ianto dragged him back to the wall by his hair and dropped him onto his knees.

"You know what to do if you plan on leaving the cells today, Jack."

The older man dropped his head for a moment then realised it made it increasingly uncomfortable with the collar and straightened up again. 

The last few swats had been incredibly hard, and had made his vision blurry with tears. Well he could have untied me, Jack thought miserably. He thought on it deeper, he did deserve this. 

An hour ago he was quite happily trashing his desk, half expecting Ianto to never talk to him again. He thought Ianto was mad at the way he had been, but it was because he cared that he had died, and then kept dying until he could be bothered to move; he said he worried. Jack sighed, it was nice, if annoying that somebody cared, he hadn't had that in a very long time. He thought Gwen did, but she just did her own thing, and never listened. He was sure Tosh cared in her own way and Owen could be a prick, but they were closer than either of them would let on. But Ianto, Ianto was something special. 

He gave it half an hour until he was sure he was in the right headspace. 

"Ianto!" He yelled. He waited a minute, but when no response was forthcoming "Ianto!" He tried again.

He sighed, was he doing this on purpose?

Oh. 

"Sir?"

Jack listened again, and he was pretty sure he could hear the vault door opening, he sighed and tried to relax, but when the beeping of the cell door came from behind him he tensed. 

"Well, Harkness?"

"I'm sorry."

Ianto spun around and slammed the glass door shut again. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Ianto turn to walk away. 

"I meant, I'm sorry, sir."

Ianto didn't come back in. He leant back against the opposite cell his arms folded against his chest.

Jack dropped his head as much as he could and went back to facing the wall. It really wasn't that hard to remember, he'd been a Time Agent and fought in enough wars to understand rank and respect. And Ianto had proved more than enough times in the last year that he did deserve respect; especially as he'd seen Jack through some pretty tough circumstances. 

Ianto had seen this sort of thing before, technically it had been him before, but he'd fallen into a trap with Lisa, she was psychotic, he wouldn't harm Jack like she harmed him but if this was to work, Jack needed to learn. The hard way.

He leant back against the empty cell watching the back of Jack's head, since he turned around he hadn't moved an inch. 

Thinking back, he rather regretted not making Jack strip first. It would have made the view a bit better. He gave him 10 minutes longer and thought about how this would work. Jack didn't just need someone to look after him sometimes, he needed a full time Dom. A position Ianto was reluctant to fill, he knew what to do and how to cope, from being with Lisa for so long, but somewhere deep down, he didn't feel like he deserved it, deserved Jack's love. Jack would have to be willing and have full confidence in Ianto, but that would be a two way thing. He checked his watch 04:45, he had 3 hours.

The cell door slid open and Jack heard Ianto enter. He wouldn't mess it up again. "I'm sorry, sir," he said softly but loud enough for Ianto to hear.

"Good." He reached his hand out to lay it on Jack's shoulder, but he flinched. 

Ianto sighed and pulled him to his feet, he hugged him tight, they were both well aware that Jack couldn't hug him back but neither said anything. 

"We'll go up to your office and I'll make us a cup of coffee. We've got a lot to discuss."

Jack nodded and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"Keep that up and we might get somewhere."

Jack smiled sadly and didn't fight the younger man as he was spun around, Ianto fiddled with the cuffs and released him, kissing both wrists and leading him by the hand out of the cell towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto didn't drop the older man's hand until they reached the main part of the hub, then he turned and brushed his lips against Jack's, his lips parted and Ianto thrusted his tongue in. Jack let him, presenting no resistance.

They pulled apart with a pop. "Good boy," the Dom whispered. He cupped his cheek briefly before nodding to the nearest door. "Wait in your office. I won't be long."

"Yes, sir," Jack whispered, watching him disappear towards the kitchen. He was a little mesmerised by the archivist's forceful and dominant kissing, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he liked it. At lot.

Jack smiled and walked into his office liked he'd been told. It felt different this time, no, not it, he. He didn't quite feel like a new man, but he felt… invigorated. He had a chance. Finally. The wait for the disappearing Time Lord would be so easily managed with Ianto around… Yes, they'd been in a relationship before, but this time would be different. Ianto would be rough with him, but he knew that he'd take care of him also. The first he wasn't at all anxious to admit. Wanting it rough, proved just how much he wanted to be Dommed in the first place. Wanting to lose that god awful guilt when things went wrong. Wanting someone to hold him accountable when he needed it and he knew Ianto would. He wouldn't let him off, but he wouldn't leave him alone straight after either… not like some of the professionals he'd been to over the years. He was never left quite satisfied after those visits. And that one relationship…

As soon as he entered his office, the door swinging shut behind him almost softly, given the atmosphere, he began to worry. What was Ianto going to do with him? He hadn't exactly been well behaved, and he doubted whether Ianto was mucking around anymore, he was being serious. He needed to be serious, Jack knew, and in a way he was glad that he was, but that didn't stop the worry.

His arse still stung, especially with his trousers back up. They made material rub against red and warm flesh. Unneeded friction. He slowly paced to the side of his one again upright desk and dropped to his knees with a dull thud. A thud that he wanted to ignore or hear over and over, he didn't know. What he did know was that he didn't have to wait long.

"You're feeling guilty," came a deep Welsh voice from behind him.

Jack dropped his head and his chin fell to his chest. He was facing away from the door and was gladof it. Ianto couldn't see his face. "Yes, sir."

"For what?"

The captain took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. He didn't want to talk, but he knew he should. Ianto. He could trust, Ianto. He could talk to about these sorts of things.

The Dom put the mugs down on the desk and the kneeling man heard the chink they made against the wood all too loudly. A split second later Ianto was knelt on one knee next to him trying to encouraged him to his feet.

"N-no! No, sir, no."

"What is it, Jack?" The younger man took a step away, leaving him on his knees, but not willing to go any further from him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to shout at you or argue with you or-"

"Sh, Jack, it's OK." Ianto held his hands up, trying to placate his newly found sub. "Let's start again, shall we?"

Jack nodded silently and it was the first time Ianto noted the tears running down his face. He dropped to both knees in front of him this time and grabbed him in a hug, rubbing the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair. Jack finally broke down, sobbing onto Ianto's shoulder.

It was a long time before either man spoke, but Ianto was more than content to sit and comfort the older man.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Jack asked.

The question caught Ianto by surprise, especially given the sudden break down of tears. He guessed this had all been building up inside of Jack for days, weeks, maybe even months.

"Do you deserve to be hit again?" He questioned, making his words slow and trying to not make Jack answer in a way that he thought would be what his new Dom wanted.

"I um… I guess."

That hadn't been the answer the archivist had been expecting. "Why would I hit you? For getting upset?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just thought-"

"You just thought that now you're mine, I can give you a beating whenever I feel like it…" Ianto shivered at a hidden memory, glad Jack hadn't seen it.

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that."  
The sub should have realised he was thinking crazy thoughts. His reasoning and rationalisation when he'd first come in his office had told his not-quite-so-sure side of his brain that this was the best thing that could have happened… possibly to both of them.

Ianto chuckled. "Have you had any experience with a relationship like this before, Jack?" It was a question he maybe should have asked a little earlier.

Jack nodded sheepishly. An expression Ianto could say quite clearly that he had never really seen before.

"And you were the Dom?" It was an educated assumption so he was a little surprised by the response.

"Not… exactly."

"So you've subbed before."

"He was a switch, so we both ended up being switches. There was no… consistency."

"So you preferred…"

"Subbing my miles. But so did he…"

Ianto smiled, reassuringly. "So let's try again. Kneel."

Jack slid off Ianto's lap to land in front of him. It was almost instinct, a known path.

"You're not wrong about being submissive, but you're also gorgeous."

Jack grinned, but it faded slightly. "I also had a few professionals I saw regularly or irregularly for some of them. You won't…"

"Won't what?" The Dom encouraged gently.

"Leave me after, will you? When I'm bad?"

The younger man ruffled Jack's hair into spikes. "You'll never be bad. Never ever. But if or rather when," he amended with a wink, "I punish you, I will never ever leave you. We'll cuddle and snuggle. Proper aftercare."

Jack smiled in relief, of course he had been right about his boyfriend. No one knew Ianto better than he did. He supposed, it worked vice versa, well… anybody still alive that was. "What's going to happen now?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, it's half 5, this coffee is more than likely cold. You can go and make fresh ones for a change. I'll sort out the rest of this mess," he said indicating the rest of Jack's office.

"Sure," he said scrambling up from his knees. Then added a belated; "sir."

Ianto smiled at the retreating figure; maybe for some insane reason the universe may one day provide, this could work.

***

The day had been long and arduous, especially for Jack, but the evening would be the first true test for Ianto's Dominance skills.

"I thought I told you to sleep."

"Not tired," Jack mumbled, collapsing to his knees next to Iantos chair and resting his head on his knee. Over the last few weeks, Ianto had come to learn how much his sub loved this position.

The Welshman leant forward and cupped his pet's cheek. "Jack, you look shattered."

"Well I did die this afternoon its kind of a side effect."

"What looking tired or being tired?" Ianto asked, knowing the answer. He also wasn't unaware that Jack knew he knew.

"You know I don't sleep much, Yan - sir, and when I have to, it just reminds me why I don't."

"I know it's tough, babe, but you need to sleep or you're just going to be shattered tomorrow… or today." He amended after glancing at his watch.

The tired Torchwood leader turned his head over to look up at his Dom. The man that seemed to make clarity of situations he didn't realise needed clarifying. "You should sleep too," he counter argued.

"I slept all afternoon."

"They're there, sir, when I close my eyes."

"Who's there?" The archivist was kind of concerned at that sentence. At first it sounded work related, but Ianto knew the older man better than that. There was something more to it. Much more.

"Everyone… everyone I've lost… everyone who died… and it's all my fault. It'll always be my fault."

Ianto dropped the pen he had picked up to distract his hand and moved it instead to Jack's hair, playing his fingers through it. "It's not all your fault, Jack. Bad things just happened to you."

"But I always make the choices." This was exactly why Ianto had made the decision to storm into his office a few weeks ago. The whole 'who does the captain answer to' part was replaying inside his head. The Dom didn't know that Jack was thinking the exact same thing.

"Jack, the choices you make are never easy. If you had to choose between two terrible decisions - which you quite often do - there is always going to be someone somewhere who doesn't like it. But you would do what's best. Because that's what you do, pet, what's best."

Jack grinned at him dopily before yawning. Loudly. He stretched at the same time.

"You really should get some sleep, you'll be like a zombie later else." Ianto couldn't bring himself to turn it into an order… but he wasn't far off.

"Don't want to!"

"Are you asking for trouble?" Ianto asked. He was glad to see he had pushed aside the bad memories, but it was also worrying that he could do it so easily.

"I don't know? Am I?"

Ianto sighed. He didn't want to have to do it this way, but he should have known his petulant brat wouldn't go straight to bed when told to a second time.

"Fine, if trouble is what you want." He stood taking Jack's ear between his fingers, causing him to yelp.

"Yan?" He moaned.

The Welshman cleared his throat.

"I meant, sir, please," he complained as he was dragged in the direction of his office.

Ianto took him all the way through the hub, through the captain's office and then down the hatch - he'd obviously had to let go of his ear for that part - but as soon as he could, he regained control of it. By that point, Jack knew where he was going. His Dom deposited him in the corner, the only clear corner in the room. It wasn't the first time Jack had been there, it wouldn't be the last.

"You'll stay in this corner with your hands behind your head. Or you'll do it on your knees."

Jack stood there sullenly and wondered how ridiculous he looked; a fully grown man, pouting at a wall like a child with his hands behind his head. He felt like a child, he wondered what Ianto thought, he chuckled silently to himself when he realised he was probably checking out his arse.

Ianto took a deep breath when he closed the hatch to the bunker under Jack's office. He had a lot of work to do and his sub wanted attention. He would happily give it to him if he didn't defy his dominance to get it. Jack knew the way it worked between them. In fact, their relationship had just slid into place beside each other without a problem, any problem. It was almost too good to be true, so maybe subconsciously the Dom had been waiting for something to go slightly wrong. This time? It was like Jack was in one of those moods, the mood where it made it so much harder for him to be submissive - for him to submit. He'd feel better for it, they both knew that, otherwise the relationship would be pointless. But knowing it and accepting it were two different things for a sub in the mindset Jack was in… he should know, after all.

Something inside him told him going back to his desk to work would not be a good idea. Jack was up to something. He wasn't stupid enough to believe Jack had remained in the corner, but he hoped that he'd got into bed as a compromise. A compromise Ianto would be glad for. His boy could be an excited puppy, and excited puppy's needed sleep or they became irritable and grouchy.

An idea struck him fairly quickly as he reached the main hub. His sub wouldn't be in the mood for bed, that had already been decided, and he wanted attention that he clearly wasn't getting.

Ianto huffed and grabbed his jacket as he raced from the hub and through the cog door. He raced straight up the stairs and through the never ending corridors until he reached the tourist office. He was already in his jacket, but he'd need his coat as well with bloody Cardiff weather. First though he'd need his PDA he was sure he'd left in his drawer.

Finding it, he tapped in the code and brought up the CCTV network of the hub, as intricate as it was seeing as Toshiko had designed it.

He grabbed his coat and then charged to the water tower. It was miserable out, the sky was black and he felt soaked already when it was only a few spots. He didn't want to be out there longer than he'd had to be.

The Welshman had a plan for Jack when he got them both back to the bunker, a new toy he hadn't used before. He was unsure if Jack had, being so much older than him. He had done his research into how it would work and how similar it was to what they had played with before, but with a twist.

Jack wouldn't have left his room straight away. He would have let Ianto get started on one of the jobs the captain no doubt assumed he had. It was a good job, too, because if he had, his route was 3 times as fast as Ianto's. He stood behind the invisible lift that was the only other exit from Torchwood and brought you out into the plaza. He folded his arms as he waited.

He wasn't sure if he was glad or not when less that 15 seconds later the slab moved out of the way and ducked in under the pavement. He pulled his gun from the waistband of his trousers, checked the clip was empty and stepped back into the dark.

Less than a minute later, with only the sound of the water tower behind him, Jack appeared on the invisible lift or the not so invisible lift when you knew it was there. Just as it settled, and the older man went to move off it, Ianto hopped on and rammed his gun in the captain's back.

Jack flinched and was about to turn when Ianto growled, "No. Don't you dare."

Ianto heard the obvious sigh of relief in realising he wasn't a threat and yet when Ianto shoved the barrel a bit further into his back Jack swallowed hard realising that he was probably in as much trouble now as he would be with a real alien threat.

"How did you know I would-"

"Arms up," Ianto ordered over him sharply.

Jack took a deep breath, obviously about to retort, but when the gun moved up into his neck, he changed his mind and complied, raising his hands to just behind his head.

Ianto circled him, the pavement slab was big enough to walk around him, but only just.

It wasn't like there was anyone about at 2:30 in the morning, but the CCTV cameras might find it a bit weird if they saw a random man in a suit pointing a gun at thin air. Despite being able to get out of anything police related working for Torchwood and having Jack as his boyfriend, it was time not well spent.

"Activate the lift, boy, and then give it to me."

Jacks eyes darted to the gun still in Ianto's hand and then at the young Welshman's face before deciding to obey. It was better this, than whatever consequences his Dom would come up with.

As the lift descended, he unbuckled his wrist strap and handed it to Ianto, albeit reluctantly. Ianto slipped it into his jacket with one hand and pointed with his gun towards Jack's office. "Move."

When they reached it, Ianto turned on the older man. "What did I say I would do to you if you didn't obey me, Jack?"

"You'd make me kneel in the corner rather than stand. Sir," he added, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Do you think I was lying about that? Do you think I was making it up?"

"I don't know, Yan, were you?"

By now they were back beneath Jack's office in the bunker. The captain's words earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Strip!" Ianto barked. Jack's words had changed his mind for him, rather than put up with what he was about to do to him in the corner he was going to make him put up with it and fall asleep.

When Jack had ditched all his clothes, the next yelled order was "Kneel!" Which the older man obeyed immediately. 

Despite kneeling on the floor, he did it rather reluctantly. He realised that he should be shattered and in bed, not putting himself into more trouble. Suddenly, his shoulders were roughly pressed against the floor, his face brushing against the carpet.

Ianto snatched the cane up from the side and began to circle around him. He never actually hit him with it just paced around and whipped it through the air so it made that whoosh sound. Jack flinched every time. It made Ianto smile, his pet wasn't being deliberately obtuse for once, he was aware of Ianto's strict demeanour (as well as the cane).

When the 'whoosh's stopped, Jack tensed, aware that something else was going to happen, but unsure what. He daren't sit up to find out either.

The captain gasped as he felt a cold metal tip of something slide into his hole. He tried to look down, but the Welshman grabbed his hair pulling him upright. "I would ignore that if I were you. Although you make a good point. That may get a bit hard with what I'm about to do."

Ianto removed whatever was at Jack's entrance and found a metal cock cage, he dangled it in front of Jack by the ring at the top.

The time agent sighed.

"I bet you're wishing you'd done as you were told now, eh?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

Ianto made sure to touch as little of Jack's cock as possible as he worked it into the little metal sheath. This was to teach him a lesson, not to pleasure him. The younger man had predicted correctly that Jack's cock would begin to harden. It made the archivist laugh. "Not gonna happen, pet. You need to learn a lesson here."

"Yan-"

"Now seeing as you clearly can't obey on your own, I'm going to give you a bit of an incentive. And if you do not address me correctly one more time you will pay the price."

The cold reappeared at Jack's hole, but he only tensed for a moment.

"Good boy," Ianto soothed. He teased him a while longer and then used his finger to begin to stretch his hole properly, a decent bit of lube on his finger. He stretched him next with two fingers and then a third before he went back to trying to fill his boy's hole with metal.

When he was done he patted his arse, "Get on the bed, Jack. No! Crawl!" he added when the captain attempted to get to his feet.

Silently, which was surprising, Jack crawled over and stopped in front of the bed.

"Up!"

Huffing, the sub obeyed and climbed up onto their bed.

The silver loop protruding from Jack's arse just made Ianto want to hurry up and let him know what he had inside him. He seemed oblivious at the moment.

He retrieved a length of rope and tied it around the silver loop, then attached it to the bed post.

"Hands," Ianto ordered next, holding his own out to take them. They were buckled in leather cuffs that came from beneath the bed and joined together by a karabiner. "Not going anywhere now, boy."

Suddenly feeling confident, the older man bucked up the courage to question the Dom. "Sir, you do realise if I struggle enough the plug will slide out."

Was he enjoying this that much that he would offer help to Ianto? He had seen that Ianto knew what he was doing as a Dom, at least to a certain extent. Was he really looking to push him over the edge? When he'd been so 'naughty' already.

"Really?" The archivist asked sarcastically moving to slide his fingers in next to the plug and remove the catch which opened it. "It's called an anal lock, Jack. I don't know if you've ever come across one before, but I'm under the impression it's not going to be comfy."

Jack groaned as the metal shifted and spread inside him.

"Now go to sleep."

The sub moaned. "Sir…" he complained.

"I will lay here until you fall asleep. I want you to have 4 hours sleep. No arguments." 

He covered them both with a duvet and let Jack rest his head on his still clothed lap as he ran his hands soothingly through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto lay there for just over half an hour until eventually the captain drifted off to sleep. He stayed with him a little longer, aware it could be nightmare territory tonight, but when he was settled, Ianto smiled. Jack was gorgeous in sleep and looked half his age. 

He made sure that he was tied securely to the bed, by his wrists and arse. Jack wouldn't be going anywhere. The only thing he would achieve in struggling would be the movement of the lock. It wouldn't reach his prostate and if he somehow managed to make it do so, his cock wasn't going anywhere and was therefore not getting hard. 

He slipped from the bed and hung his jacket on the hook. He had no excuse for not getting his work done now, but the least he could do was move it from his desk to Jack's office. It was the closest to keeping an eye on him he could get. 

Somehow Jack managed 6 hours of uninterrupted sleep, but Ianto soon knew he was awake. 

"Yan! Ianto!" The archivist groaned. He hadn't done as much work as he had hoped, his brain kept drifting towards Jack, but he had done enough for now.

They had a while before the others clocked in for the day, he fully intended to use it wisely. 

"My little brat looks like he's trying to fight his way free from terrorists, not being locked by the arse to his own bed."

Jack let go of the chain he was attempting to yank free and rolled over. 

"Unlock me, Yan, I need to take a leak."

The younger man folded his arms across his chest and let one disapproving eyebrow raise. 

"Is that right?" 

"Yes. Sir," he added belatedly. 

Ianto unchained him from the bed, but left his wrists cuffed in front and the lock up his arse. 

"Go. Come straight back here."

"And if I don't?" 

The archivist reached forward and snagged the loop protruding from the captain's arse. With his other hand he spanked his arse a few times. 

"Don't make me punish you properly."

It had hardly been a punishment at all, Jack quite liked the warming affect his Dom's hand had on his arse, but he could see what way this could end up going. 

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Good," his voice was sterner now, no more opportunities for Jack to redeem himself until his allotted punishment for his antics in the night had passed. The Dom shoved him towards the ensuite bathroom. 

When Jack returned, it was to appear much more sheepish than the swagger Ianto was so used to. 

"On the bed. On your knees."

Clearly not wanting to argue, he climbed up the bunk and settled himself in the middle. This would likely have a decent end for him, the bloody cage gone. It was the first time in months he hadn't woken up with a raging hard on. And he hated it. He hated not being able to pleasure himself when he went to the toilet. But Ianto already knew all that. That was why the younger man had done it. 

It would be a quick and easy fuck for the archivist, Jack likely knew that. Didn't mean it had to end that way for his boy. 

He used the lever on the anal lock to shut the metal contraption that had been opened inside his arse all night and he slowly began to ease it free. 

"Keep still, boy," Ianto ordered, pinching his hip. He quickly lubed up his cock and began to slide it into Jack's hole. It wasn't gaping like Ianto had expected it to. He supposed the stretched part was internal more than at his sphincher. 

Happy his cock was well lubricated he slid into Jack's waiting and loose hole. The captain bucked when he brushed his prostate. 

"Now who wants to be good, hmm? Using me were you?" He pulled out so only the head of his cock remained in his sub before thrusting in again, making sure to run along his prostate as much as he could. 

Jack groaned in response. "No. Sir, no."

"You're a manipulative bastard, Jack, did you know that?" Ianto wanted nothing more than to toy and tease the Torchwood captain. Being the Dom in the relationship meant the could do just that. 

"No, Yan-" Jack tried arguing, but didn't know why, it never worked, the archivist always saw straight through it. Every damn time!

"Shut up! You play up so I have to spank you, knowing it would be arousing for me… far worse than I thought. Far far worse."

Ianto continued thrusting in, holding his cock over his sub's prostate, the lit nub sending shivers through Jack like electric shocks. 

"I do so hope you're enjoying this, boy."

***

20 minutes later when Ianto had had enough of drawing it out and pushing Jack through over stimulation of his prostate, he finished inside his boy and collapsed on top of him, riding out the waves on and on a whimpering Jack.

"Ianto-"

"Oh, no, no, no," the Welshman cut him off. "You are staying in that cage, about time you knew who owned you. Who is in control here."

"I do know, Yan, of course I do…"

"Quiet, Jack." His voice was sharp and he smacked his shoulder, the only part of the Torchwood leader he could reach without moving. "You won't talk me out of this so there is no point in trying. A bit of respect would go a long way to prove your remorse, however."

Jack groaned again. 

"You had this coming. No pun intended." He laughed slightly and lay his head on the back of his sub's shoulders where he could get comfortable. 

Before he knew it, Ianto had fallen asleep where he was laid. He only awoke a couple hours later when Jack shifted beneath him. They must have both fallen asleep. The immortal clearly needing more than his 6 hours. Ianto was quite proud that he'd managed to make him sleep even longer. 

"Ianto?" Jack tried. When he got no reply he huffed and knew he needed to use a different tactic. "Sir?"

"What is it, Jack?" Ianto's voice was soft, still muffled from sleep. 

"You're still inside me," the sub pointed out. 

Ianto kissed the back of Jack's neck, it wasn't easy to go soft while inside someone, but with Jack's gaping arse from hours before and his evolution it was far easier than the Dom expected. "I know, pet, d'you like it?" Staying in him had been his plan, but the falling asleep part hadn't, he obviously needed it, much like Jack had. 

"Well I would, but I need to pee."

"Again?"

"I think I drank too much last night, sir. This is the aftereffects wearing off."

Ianto chuckled, going up on his knees to slide free from his boy's hole, then he rolled off, landing with a plod on the bed beside the captain. However, he paused him before he could go anywhere and grasped the plug that had been resting on the unit. He quickly used what lube was left to edge his hole wide enough once again to accept the plug and then began easing it into his hole, he liked him all plugged up, kept him above the older man even while they would be working. 

"That stays in until I say otherwise. When you're done with the toilet start the shower."

***

To Jack's surprise, Ianto joined him under the hot spray. 

"You are doing all the work."

Jack nodded once, his shock evident on his face. 

He dropped to his knees at the hands on his shoulders. Ianto's cock was so close to his face that he tried to latch onto it with his mouth. 

"No, boy!" Ianto slapped him, pushing him back into the tiles. 

"You're mean, Ianto."

"And you are pushing your luck! Step out of line again and I'll have you writing lines for the entire day."

"But-"

"Don't tempt me, Harkness!"

"Sorry, sir," Jack whispered eventually, taking the soap as the younger man pressed it into his hands. 

He immediately lathered it up, caressing each of his boyfriend's muscles as he washed him.

"Stay away from my cock, Jack, I'll clean it myself."

"Yes, sir," the kneeling captain whispered. 

Ianto could feel his cock hardening just by staring at his gorgeous sub, knelt up with perfect posture, the warm spray of the shower plastering his usually perfect hair to the sides of his face. 

"Sir?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking, what if we get a weevil shout or something today?"

"You want to know what you can do with that plug, you mean?"

"Yes, sir," Jack ducked his head and Ianto smirked, running his hand through his hair, trying to spike it up a bit. 

"I give you permission to remove it. Only if we get a call out. And I mean only."

"Yes, sir," he repeated with a dopey grin. 

"Now get on your feet and get out. Fetch me my towel."

Jack scarpered out of the en suite, gathering up the towels and returning. 

"Your suit is hanging up, sir."

"I should order some more. You've got so many blue shirts hanging up in that wardrobe it's making the wood turn blue."


End file.
